Cockpit cross beams for motor vehicles which consist of a plurality of hollow sections are known from the prior art, wherein a larger-dimensioned hollow section is generally provided on the driver's side, since the steering column connection is provided on the driver's side and therewith greater forces act on the cockpit cross beam in the event of an accident. A corresponding cockpit cross beam, for example, is known from the German published patent application DE 198 45 146. It consists of a metal section provided on the driver's side and a metal section arranged on the front passenger's side. This cockpit cross beam is problematic in that it can only be used for one specific motor vehicle type. This relates in particular to the design of the cockpit cross beam within the region of the steering column connection, since each motor vehicle type has different angles of inclination for the steering columns. The angle of inclination of the steering column to the horizontal can vary between 10 and 50° depending on motor vehicle type. The cockpit cross beam therefore on the driver's side is specifically designed to provide the steering column angle of inclination. Each motor vehicle type therefore needs its specific cockpit cross beam and corresponding tools for its production. This also applies to the steering column connections specifically designed for each motor vehicle type. A use of cross beams, steering column connections and their tools for the production of these components, which goes beyond one motor vehicle type, is currently not possible.